1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal apparatus, a method of changing functions and/or setting of such a communication terminal apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cellular phone, one of communication terminals, has recently been popularized. The functions of the cellular phone include a telephone function, an electronic mail transmission and reception function, and the like. Various setting mode can include a receiving sound setting mode, an incoming call sound setting mode, an electronic mail address setting mode, and the like. For example, when a user is located at a place where communication is not suitable, such as a conference room and a subway, in order not to give surrounding people trouble due to incoming call sound, there is a manner mode where an incoming call is notified through vibration without generating incoming call sound.
A user himself can select a desired one of the setting modes depending on situations. The user can also change the setting mode by operating keys, while viewing a screen displayed on a display unit of the cellular phone.
On the other hand, there is a security system using a cellular phone in which only a specific setting mode of the cellular phone is automatically switched although the user himself does not operate keys. This system is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2003-296856.
The security system using the cellular phone includes two kinds of security modes, including a security state where a security area is defended and a release state where the security area is not defended. If an incoming call is received, a cellular phone number of a transmission side is acquired. The acquired telephone number is compared with a previously registered telephone number of the cellular phone. If the cellular phone number of the transmission side is identical to the previously registered telephone number of the cellular phone, a current security mode automatically switches to the other security mode.
There is also a cellular phone in which telephone directory data of the cellular phone are automatically registered, even when a user does not operate keys. In the case where telephone directory data having a predetermined format is included in a received electronic mail, when a cellular phone is newly purchased or the model of a cellular phone is changed, telephone directory data is newly registered or previously registered telephone directory data is rewritten.
In the related art cellular phone, however, if the function and setting mode are to be changed, a user has to perform a series of operations while viewing a screen displayed on the display unit of the cellular phone. This gives the user trouble.
Further, the cellular phone disclosed in JP-A-2003-296856 can be applied to a special use, such as a security system, but cannot automatically change functions and setting in common cellular phones.
In addition, the cellular phone disclosed in JP-A-2002-135396 performs only automatic registration or rewriting of telephone directory data, but cannot perform automatic change other functions and setting modes.
In the case in which one cellular phone is used for a business use and a personal use, it is very convenient to change unique values of respective functions, if necessary.
The unique value of each function can include a unique value of a function of notifying presence of a task through alarm at designated time when the task is recorded in a calendar, a unique value of a function of displaying conversion candidates or input prediction candidates when a sentence is written by mail or the like, a unique value of a function of managing application groups, which are classified by purposes, in groups, a unique value of a function of displaying a mail address registered in a mail address directory, and the like.
In the related art cellular phone, however, it is difficult to use one cellular phone for a business use and a personal use by simply switching the unique values of the respective functions.